Pope Dress
Pope's Dress and Pope's Hat.png|The Pope Dress in EBF4. EBF5 Pope Dress and Pope Hat.png|''EBF5'' version. The Pope Dress, also known as Pope's Dress in EBF4, is one of female armors in . Its hat counterpart is the Pope Hat. Description The Pope Dress is a largely white dress with red and gold trim, featuring a strapless bodice, a long skirt, and a knee-length jacket that hangs off of the wearer's shoulders. This sacred clothing provides great resistance to both and elements, as well as the status in EBF4 ''and in ''EBF5. In EBF3 it has rather average bonuses to both defensive stats and , in EBF4 it has no bonus at all in exchange for a massive boost to , while in EBF5 it gains a below average Defence boost while retaining its massive Magic Defence; in EBF4 only, it also has an penalty. While the Magic Defence bonus is superb, the lack of other meaningful stat boosts mean that the Pope Dress is generally outclassed statwise by other pieces of equipment except for against very specific foes (even moreso in EBF5). That said, the Pope Dress has two resistances of which at least one will almost always come up in the endgame (especially in EBF4 where the final boss fight uses both liberally), and the ability to occasionally apply Auto-Revive is quite useful in general. As such, while a fairly niche piece of equipment, the Pope Dress does have its assets which can make it useful in battle if the situation calls for it. In EBF3, at level 4 it gains the ability to buff the user's when hit for >50% of maximum health; in EBF4, this ability was traded for occasionally summoning Revive at any level, providing a living party member with the status (it can only target living ones). In EBF5, once it reaches level 5 it instead occasionally gives the status to the wearer. Obtained by finishing a quest for Celeste in the Glacier Valley. |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 10% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Doom |res3num = long100 |item21 = Paper Talisman |item21number = 2 |item31 = Light Feather |item31number = 4 |item32 = Muffin |item32number = 1 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 3 |item42 = Rainbow Gems |item42icon = Item Rainbow Gems 3.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Pearl |item51number = 1 |item52 = Light Feather |item52number = 1 |item53 = Rainbow Gems |item53icon = Item Rainbow Gems 3.png |item53number = 2}} Found in the Temple of Godcat, in the bottom-left chest on the next screen after the Ice Cave, blocked by a Gold Block. |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 10% |lvl1ATK = -20% |lvl2ATK = -20% |lvl3ATK = -20% |lvl4ATK = -20% |lvl5ATK = -20% |lvl1MDF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 30% |lvl3MDF = 40% |lvl4MDF = 50% |lvl5MDF = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Curse |res3num = long100 |item21 = Paper Talisman |item21number = 3 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 2 |item32 = Paper Talisman |item32number = 2 |item41 = Paper Talisman |item41number = 8 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 3 |item43 = Gold Plate |item43number = 1 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 6 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 3 |item53 = Rainbow Gems |item53number = 1}} Found by a star in the Secret World after defeating Snowflake. * |lvl2DEF = 5%0% |lvl3DEF = 10%0% |lvl4DEF = 15%0% |lvl5DEF = 20%0% |lvl1MDF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 30% |lvl3MDF = 40% |lvl4MDF = 55% |lvl5MDF = 70% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |item21 = Jungle Flower |item21number = 1 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 2 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gold Plate |item42number = 1 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |note = }} Trivia * Pope's Dress along with Pope's Hat first appeared in , being worn by angel that helped the heroes after they defeated the Sandworm. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna